The Adventures of Robin Hood
by PrimusLoony
Summary: A new twist on the story of Robin Hood. Kind of slow at first but it gets better. The six year old girl listened to the man who was supposed to be her father and took aim. She let the bow string loose so that the arrow would fly towards its intended target. She watched the arrow flying hoping, pleading, that the arrow would hit the bulls eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Aim and fire!" The six year old girl listened to the man who was supposed to be her father and took aim. She let the bow string loose so that the arrow would fly towards its intended target. She watched the arrow flying hoping, _pleading_, that the arrow would hit the bulls eye. The small blond girl let out a small whimper as she saw the arrow narrowly miss the angry red circle.

"Damn it, Artemis! How difficult is it to hit the center of the damn target!" _Oh no,_ she thought as she felt the tears spilling over and leaving streaks across her cheeks. "Why can't you be like your sister? She never misses!" Artemis dared a glance at her sister. The dark haired ten year old proved as a stark contrast against her blond haired, grey eyed younger sister. She gave the younger girl a look of pure smugness. Despite what their mother said, Artemis knew Jade was always the favorite.

"Lawrence, why don't you leave her alone, she is only six," everyone's attention was turned to the older brunette. She was a rarity in these parts being Vietnamese, making it difficult for her to do her job. Which constituted blending in, in order to kill.

"That is no excuse, Jade-"

"She is _not_ Jade."

"You needn't remind me Paula," the look he gave his wife was one of pure fury. Artemis and Jade decided to take their live before things got violent, and with their parents, things were bound to get _very _violent.

The girls trekked through the small cottage in complete silence. Well, not _complete_ silence, they could hear their parents shouting from the forest outside the place they called their home. "You know Father likes me more," Jade threw Artemis a smug smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure that is something to be proud of. At least I have Mother, she's always nice," and Artemis meant it. She loved her mother, she was the only one that was always kind to Artemis. Jade was kind to Artemis sometimes, but only when she wanted something.

"Father says that's going to get Mother into trouble one day," and that was the end of that. They arrived at their small, shared bedroom. The walls were plain and white with dirt stains across them. There were two small cots stuffed with hay pushed against walls on opposite sides of the room. Artemis went to her small chest of drawers to pull out a dress, one preferably not soaked in blood, but even that was a difficult job. Everything was silent for a while before they heard the thud of a fist connecting with soft flesh.

_I love pants!_ The recently turned nine year old thought. There wasn't room for girls or women to wear pants in their day and age. It was the only time Artemis would admit she actually liked what she was being forced to do.

"Artemis, sweetheart, you need to hurry!" The warm, accented voice shouted from the front of the group.

"I'm trying Mother, but I keep tripping over roots!" She loved the forest, its green, lush trees, and the soothing pine scent, but running at high speeds through its thick roots and fallen trees was not an easy task for a "big kid."

"Alright then sweetie, time for a piggy back ride," her mother fell into step next to her and squatted to that the younger girl could hop onto her back. Now that Artemis was being carried instead of walking, she could observe everyone. Her father was wearing an arm band that went from his shoulder to his wrist, he was also wearing a protective sort of armor and a mask, well, they were all wearing masks so as not to be noticed. Jade was still wearing a dress, green, but it was cut so that it reached her mid-thigh, she was also wearing black suede boots that reached her thighs and a long sleeved, black slip with green gloves and her sais attached to her back. She was wearing a cat like mask with her bushy black hair flowing behind her; she called herself Cheshire, after a story their mother used to tell them. Paula was wearing an orange pantsuit with black stripes like a tiger; she coined the title Huntress years before she had the two girls. Artemis was also wearing a pantsuit, a dark green with an arrowhead on the top half and a green cowl with her hair tied up. She hadn't yet thought of a name for herself so she settled with just plain Artemis. Her mother made her feel better by saying she was just like the goddess Artemis, who was a master of archery.

They had gotten a mission from Lawrence's boss, they were to find and kill the Duke of Queen, Oliver, and his lover, Dinah. Artemis, needless to say, was nervous; she had never _killed_ anyone, not like Jade or the rest of her family. She was always left at home because her father thought she would be a hindrance. Not that she was complaining, she liked it that way. She never told anyone, not even her mother, but she hated what her family did, killing innocent people.

"Artemis, get ready," her father's harsh voice snapped her out of her reverie. They arrived at the huge palace that belonged to the Queens. She leapt off her mother's back so that they could climb up to the second story window. They climbed up one by one, past the guards that were bought off and snuck into the bedroom that was supposedly empty. Everyone was already out through the door when Artemis heard it, breathing. Deep breaths as if someone were asleep, it was relatively early. Artemis decided not to tell anyone because she figured there would be enough bloodshed. Little did she know that the green eyes belonging to a small red headed boy opened and saw her and her family sneaking out of the room. This fact would change her life, and not necessarily for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and are following this story! I may not always be able to post twice a week; in fact, it'll probably be very rare. I will try to post every Friday, though. **

Five years. It had been five years since the King had been assassinated. Five years since a new royal "family" inhabited the palace and the kingdom took a turn for the worse. A person couldn't walk five feet without seeing starving children or running into beggars pleading for food. Not that the new King and Queen cared, they were safe and well fed in their warm palace. The term "family" was used lightly to describe the new residents. It was rumored that the new king was the person responsible for the former's death. His wife was said to be an enchantress. Women were warned to keep their husbands and sons out of her reach. Again, like most things in the village, this was just a rumor. There was never any proof because the men said to be under her spell were not sane enough to be credible.

There was hope, however. Hope in the packages of food and, sometimes, jewelry that appeared on the doorsteps of cottages in the middle of the night. No one knew who delivered the packages. Some said it was angels, others said it was a lake spirit, while still others said it was a cloaked man with a bow and arrow. Who was right? No one was ever quite sure. All anyone knew was that as long as food kept arriving, things weren't that bad.

_Run, jump, duck, run. _It was dark outside, darker than usual. The moon was blocked by the rain clouds that arrived earlier that morning. The majority of the village was asleep while a few men remained at the local tavern drinking away their troubles. Their drunken shouts could be heard among the chirping crickets. If anyone bothered looking outside, they would see a dark figure jumping from roof to roof, running steadily toward the castle walls.

There were guards around the wall, patrolling and walking around the east side. They had huge swords strapped to their sides; a few of them had bows and arrows. Half of the guards looked dead on their feet; it was late, almost one in the morning. Not that it mattered, no one ever tried to break into the castle, it was suicide. If anyone even got past the wall guards, the guards inside were sure to kill them. They were twice as deadly as the guards on the outside.

The guards had just turned the corner toward the north side. _Five minutes, go! _The figure ran toward the wall, shot a grappling hook and climbed up quickly. Getting inside would be tricky, there were guards posted at every entrance. The shadow remained at the top of the wall shooting a volley of arrows toward the guards. Arrows that weren't meant to kill, never to kill. Simply to knock out the guards for an hour.

The figure jumped up the second story balcony and climbed up to the roof. It went to the second chimney on the right. _Who needs so many chimneys?_ The roomed that belonged to the chimney was empty. It was reserved for a certain guest, one the most definitely wasn't there at the moment. There was a soft thud as feet connected with floor.

The room was huge and dark, like much of the eastern wing. There was a huge bed pushed against one wall, a bed big enough to fit five people. There was a chest of drawers to the right of the bed full of dresses that would never be worn willingly. Across from the bed there was a vanity filled with jewelry from all parts of the world. Everything in the room was coated with a thin film of dust. The color scheme of the room matched that of the forest, plenty of greens, golds, and browns.

There were soft thuds as the figure moved across the room to vanity to get a few pieces of jewelry. No one would notice, and the one person that would notice didn't care. The footsteps moved to the door to leave the room and head to the kitchen.

The kitchen door was unlocked; the staff knew who was coming. Cake, fruits and vegetables, bread, different types of meats, and tea was taken from various cupboards and stuffed into baskets. There were blankets conveniently placed on the countertops. _Better take those, too. God knows there is a heavy need for them now. _

Out in the village, baskets of food and goods were placed on people's doorsteps. Children would wake up in the morning and shout for their parents to see what had been delivered to them.

The forest was beautiful at night. It wasn't scary like some people thought, people who believed that there were witches in the forest trying to steal their children and make delicious feasts out of them. Everything was at peace at night. Animals were asleep comfortably in their nests, dens, what have you. Well, except for bats, it seemed as though bats never slept. The trek back to the rendezvous point took longer than it had on the way out.

"Well, look who decided to show up," an obnoxious voice spoke out from the darkness.

"And here I thought that all those stories about heathens living in the forest were made up. I guess all those overprotective mothers were right."

"I'm not-"

"Enough. You did a good job tonight Robin Hood. Children will not go hungry tonight," came the calm, soothing voice of Kaldur'am. He was intimidating yet comforting all at the same time with his dark skin, pale grey eyes and white hair. "How did you manage to learn so much about the interior of the castle?"

"I guess I am just that good," Robin Hood ignored the scathing look delivered by the owner of the obnoxious voice. Wallace, a pale skinned, freckle faced red head with eyes as a green as emeralds.

"There is no doubt about it. I think it is time we each went to our respective homes, good night both of you," Kaldur'am replied. He walked away, leaving the two enemies alone together.

"Don't you have to get back to the wolves that raised you?" Robin Hood chose to ignore Wallace's comment and walked away with a roll of the eyes.

"At least I do not have the stealth of a water buffalo."

It was getting later, or earlier, and the sun was beginning to rise. The small, lone cottage was starting to appear in the horizon. There was a candle on in the front room. _Of course she is awake, worrying no doubt. _Robin Hood stepped inside the small home and started toward the room with the light.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're home, I was so worried, Artemis!"

**Okay, that was pretty long. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be this long. Probably, because I have no life. Keep in mind people, this isn't going to be exactly like the original Robin Hood. I love reviews! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I might post another chapter tomorrow, it depends on whether or not people get the reference I made. Just kidding! (Not really.) Remember, review!**

**Love, Loony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. ESPECIALLY after I said I would post every Friday. I just got really swamped with school work. I will try not to take so long posting the next chapter!**

It was cold in the small bedroom, and not just temperature wise. Aside from the two cots on opposite sides of the room, there was nothing in the room. It was barren with a thin layer of dust on everything. Nothing had changed in the last five years. Well, aside from the obvious. Artemis had no father, no sister; her mother couldn't even walk anymore.

Sunlight was streaming in through the small window providing little warmth. The only inhabitant of the room was staring at one of the many blank walls. Artemis hated her house, too many memories, mostly bad ones. Abandonment, fear, hatred, that's all her walls had ever known.

"Artemis, wake up! I need you to go into town," it seemed like someone always needed her to go into town. "I need you to go to the baker and get some bread. Then, I need you to get more cloth, and here is a little more money. Why don't you buy yourself a nice cake?"

"Mother, I will be fine. Honestly, a cake is not necessary," Artemis shouted exasperatedly towards her mother's voice. Artemis got out of her cot and made the short trek across her towards all her clothes. _God, I hate dresses. _She had gotten used to the fabric that so often found a home on her legs. Her "family" never cared about the fact that she tended to wear pants more often than the dresses young ladies were supposed to wear. Then again, her "family" was not exactly conventional.

Artemis stepped out into the dark and empty hallway and made her way towards her mother's room. After the accident her mother was mainly bed ridden. There were a few times when she found the energy to make the arduous journey toward the kitchen. Being a paraplegic in this day in age was no cake walk.

Paula was sitting up in her bed staring at the door as though she knew Artemis was coming. She always said it was mother's intuition, but Artemis always knew it was a result of her past life. _Never be caught off guard. Never be vulnerable, _her father's voice ingrained in her mind. Paula's face looked much too old for a woman of 36. There were heavy bags under her slanted, brown eyes; eyes once filled with such light, but now seemed so empty. _Been that way for five years._

"Do you think you are up for going to the kitchen today, Mother?" Artemis always got a bit sad whenever she saw her mother.

"No, not quite yet người yêu, but perhaps when you come back from town I will feel up to," Paula's hidden smile made Artemis think something was going to happen. She looked at her mother warily before getting the money her mother placed on the nightstand.

"I'll be back a little after noon! Don't do anything I wouldn't _want _you to do!" Artemis shouted on her way out the door.

"No promises," is all she heard before closing the door. _Great._

* * *

Artemis made the trip through town as quick as possible only stopping when completely necessary.

"Artemis! Artemis! Look, he came back last night! He brought us food, and look _blankets!_" A little blond girl no older than seven came running up to Artemis.

"Wow, Cassie, that's great! But how do you know it's a man," _they always think it's a man._

At this Cassie giggled and leaned in as if to tell her a secret, "I think it's a girl, but all my brothers' say girls aren't brave enough." Cassie leaned back and looked around with her wide blue eyes, as if to make sure no one was watching. For the first time, Artemis really looked around, too. It was subtle, but if someone really looked at the people in the town, they would see small smiles and parents less worried about how they were going to feed their children. Artemis couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that made its way across her lips.

"What are smiling at?" Artemis had forgotten where she was in her temporary moment of hubris.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Why don't you go find your dad? I bet he's worried sick about you." Cassie threw the older blond a concerned look before running of towards her father, "Bye, Arty!"

Artemis shook her and made her way towards the bakery. Instead of the baker standing at his usual booth, Artemis saw his son, Rye. She always had to stop herself from laughing whenever she saw him, not because he was unattractive, he was actually quite attractive, but because she thought it was hilarious that the son of baker was named _Rye. _

"Hello, Rye. How is business?"

"Slow as usual, people don't have enough money to buy bread. At this point we mainly work on a bartering system."

"Well, I come bearing gifts. Or should I say gold?" Rye's kind brown eyes lit up. "But, I am going to need one of your finest cakes, too."

"Not a problem, but I am going to need some time to bake you your cake."

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his excited expression, "Alright, I need to a run a few more errands for Mother anyway."

"How is Paula these days? I haven't seen her in a while." Rye and his father would come to deliver bread and other assorted items from town after her father left.

"She's good. She's getting out of bed more often these days; in fact she'll probably make a special effort just so that she can kill me if I don't get her some more cloth. I'll see you in an hour for that cake." Artemis left quickly before things got uncomfortable because that's what happened when she talked about her mother: people got uncomfortable.

As she made her way towards the shop, she kept getting a prickling feeling on the back of her neck, like she was being watched. Every time she turned around, though, she didn't see anything. To test her theory, she turned down the next abandoned alley. It wasn't long before she heard the soft thudding of boots on the cobblestones behind her. She slowed down in order to get closer to her tracker. As soon as she felt him directly behind her, she struck. A quick kick to the legs then to the pelvic area. She was surprised to see it was a soldier following her, and even more so to see two more right behind him. The next few seconds were followed with a series of jabs, right hooks, and kicks, mainly directed at Artemis' attackers. Artemis barely had any time to reflect on her moment of victory before she felt a sharp blow to her head and everything went black.

* * *

It was bright, _too _bright. The sun was shining through an open window washing the green walls in gold light. _Oh, no. Oh, no no no no. How could this happen? _Artemis looked around the room. _Oh God, this can NOT be happening. _

The door suddenly opened, revealing the star of all of her nightmares. _Oh, no. Not again. _They stared at each other for what felt like hours before the gruff voice spoke.

"Well, if it isn't my little girl."


End file.
